


Creativity

by aliencereal



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Fuckbuddies, Sex Toys, Sex in Armor, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencereal/pseuds/aliencereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaikaina is a sex genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creativity

**Author's Note:**

> Do not emulate Sister's choice of sex toys.

"Well, that was fucking stupid."

Tucker tosses his gun into the 'important shit' pile on the way into the barracks. Or, rather, what passes as barracks in this piece of shit base, so just a room with some mats strewn about for sleeping.

"I know, right? Was that one guy really crying?" Kaikaina asks, adding her own weapon to the pile. It's a really terrible way to store things that have the potential to explode, but Church is the only one who tends to have the energy to care, and he either sleeps elsewhere or doesn't sleep at all.

"Who, Simmons? Yeah, he was really crying. Why the fuck does he think we'd want his armor cleaners anyways?" Tucker asks, and Kai laughs.

"Oh! Is that what he was shouting about? I took those when I left!" She chirps, and Tucker turns to look at her.

"What? Why?" He asks, incredulous.

"To masturbate, _duh_!"

Tucker is pretty sure the earpiece in his helmet is malfunctioning, because there's no way she just said that. He undoes the clasps at the bottom and pulls the helmet off entirely, throwing it into the pile. 

"Sorry, what was that?" He asks, imagining the thick, rough brush-heads of the armor cleaners. Those things could probably take your skin off.

"Uh, to masturbate? Ohhh, you don't know how! I'll show you!"

"Of course I know how to-- wait, yeah, show me, that sounds fuckin' _awesome_ ," He says, grinning. For all the sex they've had since she got here, a little voyeurism still sounds pretty hot.

Kai goes straight into the important shit pile, bypassing the guns and all of Caboose's drawings to pull out one of the heavy-duty armor cleaners. Tucker resists the urge to flinch. Kai gets confused a lot, he'd expected her to bring out something different and think it was an armor cleaner.

Then she takes hold of the brush-head and _rips it off_. Underneath the angry-looking industrial outside is a thick, smooth metal disc on a rod. It's less threatening by far, but still doesn't look like something he'd want on his junk. She flips the on switch and the appeal becomes apparent as the thing buzzes to life.

"It's a fucking vibrator?" Tucker asks, halfway between laughing and being properly impressed. Way more innovative than the traditional zucchini dildo, that's for sure. Kai takes her helmet off one-handed and then looks at him expectantly.

"Come on, Tucker, take your dick-guard off!"

He blinks at her suspiciously for a moment.

"Are we doing a mutual masturbation thing? I'm wearing my undersuit, I can't just take off the codpiece--"

"No, you gotta keep the undersuit on! Here, I'll do it!" The fact that she can get his codpiece off left-handed is hotter than it should be. In spite of all his misgivings about the power tool his fuckbuddy is holding, he's already hard.

"There we go!" Kai cheers, giving the bulge of his cock an affectionate pat. It's barely a sensation through the thick undersuit, but it's about time somebody started getting excited about his dick, seriously.

Half a second later, he isn't thinking anything at all, because Kai just shoved the toy right up under his balls. It's like something exploded in his stomach, pleasure so intense it almost hurts ripping through his body. The noise he makes is undignified and his hips move entirely on their own, trying to fuck into the sensation. The undersuit carries the vibration so well that he can't breathe, it's too much--

His knees go out and falling pulls his body away from the broken suit cleaner. He whines at the loss, and Kai plops down onto the floor between his legs.

"Isn't it _great_?" She says just before she presses the still-buzzing toy back against him. She gets a better angle on his dick this time, the strongest of the vibration going straight to the head and he _howls_. God, he normally can't shut up when he's having sex but he can't remember how to talk right now. He can't even see.

The orgasm hits with almost no warning, just an abrupt tightening and a peak on the pleasure before he blacks out.

He comes to with the toy still buzzing, but no longer between his legs. Kai's continued without him. Tucker has no idea how long he's been out, just that he feels fucking _amazing_ , he has tears all down his face and Kai is moaning next to him. He watches her through bleary eyes, a lazy, fucked out grin on his face.

"Yeah, baby," He croaks in approval. Kai leans down to kiss him messily as she comes.

*

"Simmons can suck my fucking dick, we are keeping them," Tucker says as they lay in a pile afterwards.

"Hot!" Kai replies, and Tucker wishes he had the ability to move his limbs so he could high five her.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is xenosaurus.tumblr.com!


End file.
